


Jubilant (Day 6)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, is this dancing or dry humping nobody knows, just boys being absolutely into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "The songs melted one into another, the beat sultry and low and Koushi clutched at his boyfriends, feeling their blood sing beneath their warm, sweaty skin and his own pulse singing back at them."Day 6 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Jubilant (Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired lightly by various clubbing and Pride Parade experiences

The rainbow lights from the disco ball twirling above their heads reflected off Asahi’s eyes, painting the soft brown of his irises in sparkling yellows and greens and pinks as he threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed, an unstoppable flow of joy bubbling up from his mouth. Koushi had his own head resting on Daichi’s shoulder behind him, their gaze glued to Asahi as they danced, mesmerized and dizzy with the sight of Asahi’s strong arms and powerful thighs and wide shoulders and sinful hips swaying and twisting in front of them. Daichi gripped Koushi’s hand and twirled him around in a wobbly circle, drunk on kisses and alcohol, and then suddenly he was gone, stepping away to grab for Asahi and pull him close.

For a former athlete of sorts, his rhythm was terrible, especially compared to the hypnotic movements of Asahi, but he made up for it with enthusiasm, hands curled posessively around Asahi’s hips, swaying with him along to the beat, smiling into his neck and pressing himself against his back. The music was loud and obnoxious, the club was filled to the brim with people high on cocktails and celebration and the post-haze of the Parade, and Koushi was out of his body, floating freely above the masses, tethered to not himself but these two boys alone.

Asahi and Daichi danced in front of him and he kept seeing them even as his eyes fell closed, kept seeing them pressed against each other even as Asahi pulled him in and leaned down to breathe along the shell of his ear. The songs melted one into another, the beat sultry and low and Koushi clutched at his boyfriends, feeling their blood sing beneath their warm, sweaty skin and his own pulse singing back at them. 

Asahi’s fingers ghosted up along Koushi’s sides and rainbow paint from Koushi’s face was smeared across Daichi’s lips and the universe was dissolving with each roll of their bodies. And then Asahi was mouthing along to the lyrics and Koushi’s breath got caught in his throat, captivated by the sight of his lips, his perfect, full, slightly chapped, constantly chewed lips moving and his eyes sparking like magic and his cheeks flushed with the heat and the atmosphere and the sensation of Daichi pressing his hips into him softly but shamelessly from behind and then there was more kissing until all of his senses were blurred into one mess of the vibrating bass in his bones and the scent of Asahi and Daichi, the taste of their drinks on Koushi’s tongue and their hungry touches all across the small of his back and the curve of his ass. 

The night was nothing but dancing and kissing and whisper-shouting against sweaty skin and grabbing at clothes and arms and waists and backs and necks and asses and shamelessly but patiently wanting each other because this one day, this one whole night was theirs and theirs alone, and in this club, this night, this moment, in the middle of this crowd, they were nothing but three lovers grinding up against each other on the dancefloor. It wasn’t that nobody could stop them, it was that nobody even wanted to, it was that right now they were young and drunk and free and smitten and it felt like the whole world, muted and forgotten outside of this bubble filled with nothing but the breathy sounds of their own names, would be on its knees for them if they wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOOKIT we're keeping the Good Feelings (TM) and the suggestive themes! Also we're experimenting with writing styles (so let me know whatever you thought of the style of this in particular) and apparently we're talking about ourselves in plural as well.
> 
> ALL MY THANKS and GRATITUDE and LOVE and my unborn first child tbh to all of you leaving kudos, comments and your support! Keep reading and keep giving these three perfect boys all the love <3   
> On another note if someone has any suggestions to some of the words from the challenge, feel free to drop them here or on tumblr @ himchankimchije. I've got some more ideas but not for everything yet sooo..


End file.
